


Late-night Shopping

by KikiTwinTai2



Series: Nordic Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTwinTai2/pseuds/KikiTwinTai2
Summary: It's late, and Iceland is hungry. This is Denmark's fault, and so they all go shopping. Nordic shenanigans ensue.
Series: Nordic Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Late-night Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this one: "uh oh, we ran out of chips and instant noodles, time for an emergency trip to the store at 1am and only one of gets to sit in the shopping cart". Enjoy!

Denmark lounged on the sofa, absently watching the tv. Norway leant against him, curled up with his feet under him, reading. Across the room, Sweden and Finland were sitting together on the other sofa. The Fin was asleep, his head in Sweden’s lap, and Sweden himself looked to be nodding off too.

There was no sign of the youngest member of the family, however. Iceland was glued to his phone most of the time these days, fully indulging in his teenage looks. No doubt he was upstairs in his room, playing games or texting one of the younger nations, probably Hong Kong.

As if called by his thoughts, Denmark heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned his head to peer over the top of the sofa, seeing the teen nation walking towards the kitchen.

“Hey Icey!” he called quietly, trying not to disturb the others. Iceland didn’t reply, but Denmark heard the sound of him walking over to the fridge and opening it. A few moments later, he came into the room with an annoyed expression. His gaze went around the room, taking in the empty bowls and packets littering around.

“We have no food,” he stated blankly.

Denmark looked up at him guiltily, grinning. “Movie night,” he explained, sweeping an arm around. Iceland only glared at him.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” he asked angrily.

“You were in your room, little brother.” Norway didn’t look up from his book as he replied.

“I didn’t ask you. And stop calling me that,” he replied automatically. “Anyway, that’s not the point. I’m hungry and you’ve eaten all the snacks.”

“What’s wrong?” Finland stirred sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Iceland turned to him.

“Dan has eaten all the snacks, and I’m hungry,” he accused.

Finland smiled. “Oh. Den, you shouldn’t have. I told you to leave some for Ice.” He looked at the table, and frowned.

“Did you even eat the salmiakki?” he asked incredulously. Denmark grinned guiltily again. “Uhh, maybe? I wasn’t really noticing.”

Finland’s eyes gleamed. “But you don’t even like it, Denmark. Why would you eat it if you don’t like it?” his voice was dangerously polite, and the Dane gulped suddenly.

“Shopping trip!” he yelled. The noise startled Sweden awake too, and he glared at the blond.

“What was that?” he growled. Finland smiled up at him. “Denmark ate all the snacks, even my salmiakki. So now he’s going to go and buy us all more, aren’t you, Denmark?” he asked brightly.

Denmark nodded, although it wasn’t like he had a choice.

“I’m coming too,” Iceland announced. “You’ll never buy the right things if one of us doesn’t go with you. And I need more liquorice.”

“Me too. I want salmiakki.” Finland nodded.

“’m coming too then.” Sweden said. He glared at the Dane again and put a protective arm around Finland.

“I suppose it’s a group trip then.” They all turned to Norway, who placed his book down on the table and looked at them all calmly. He arched an eyebrow.

“I’m not letting any of you drive. It’s almost midnight. Dan is far too hyper and Sve and Fin will want to sit together.” He glanced at Iceland, smiling slightly. “and Ice-‘

Iceland glared at him. “Don’t you dare say it,” he warned.

“-is too young to drive,” Norway finished. Iceland threw his hands up, glaring at his brother. “For the last time, I am over 1200 years old! Why can’t I drive for once?”

“You’re too young, lillebrør,” he said calmly. “We might be stopped by the police, and that would cause a terrible hassle to explain.”

Iceland’s face reddened. He hated to be reminded of the fact that although he was over a millennium old, his physical form hadn’t grown past that of a teenager for centuries.

“I drive at home,” he pointed out crossly. “It’s you who won’t let me grow up.”

Norway ignored him, smirking anyway. Iceland crossed his arms and refused to look at him.

“I’ll drive,” Denmark said, making both brothers glare at him.

“What?” he said. “My country, my car. My police, too, and they know me.”

Norway raised an eyebrow at him. “I know you’re a bad driver, but are you even more of an idiot than I thought?”

The Dane rubbed his head ruefully. “I don’t drive much,” he said. “And it was only a little wall.”

“ _I’ll_ _drive_ ,” Sweden said, glaring at the Dane until he handed over his car keys reluctantly.

“Really, it was one wall, one time. And there wasn’t even much traffic,” he muttered.

“What year was this?” Finland asked. “Just out of interest.”

“I dunno,” he replied. “A couple of years ago?”

Finland giggled, sharing a glance with Norway as the other rolled his eyes. Denmark did not have the greatest sense of timing, and ‘a couple of years’ could well refer to anything from the 1500s to last Tuesday.

They all got their coats, adding hats, scarves and gloves to combat the freezing temperature. They piled into the car, and set off for the local supermarket, thankfully open 24 hours. Iceland didn’t complain too much about sitting in the back, secretly grateful for the warmth of the bodies either side of him, having ended up sandwiched between Norway and Finland due to being the smallest.

Once there, they made their way inside, sighing as they felt the warmth from the heating. Norway grabbed a cart and began walking.

“Nor, Nor, Nor, Nor, Nor,” Denmark pleaded.

“No.” Norway didn’t even look up from the packet he was holding.

“Noooooorge. Why not?”

Icy blue eyes stared at him. “You’re an adult. Walk.”

“Hpmh.” Denmark pouted. He slunk over to the opposite shelf and began taking items off randomly, throwing them in the trolley. Norway glared at him.

“Let ‘im.” Norway turned around to see Sweden, glaring at the Dane.

“What?”

“Let him. ‘S late, no-one will see. ‘M not listening to him whine.”

Norway frowned. “Fine. But only if he puts everything back. Unless he pays for it, put it back.”

Denmark brightened up immediately. “Ok!”

He hurriedly put everything back, then clambered in. Iceland, who had been wandering around the store to find his own items, took one look at them and immediately turned around again.

“Lillebrør.” The word was both a question and an order.

Iceland turned around slowly, defiantly staring at his brother. “What?”

Norway simply looked at him. “Put that back.”

Iceland clutched the items tighter. “No.”

“Put it back.”

“No!”

“Last warning, little brother. Put it back.”

“NO! I’m old enough! Stop trying to ruin my life!” He walked over to the cart and dumped the items inside, ignoring Denmark’s protests. He kept tight hold of the last item, however.

Norway simply stared at him. “Island, I’m warning you.”

Iceland ignored him, looking to the others. “Fin and Sve let me drink. So does Dan.” He turned back to face the Norwegian. “Face it, _brother_ , I’ve been drinking for years. Your coddling won’t work any more.” His face set, staring challengingly.

Eventually, Norway sighed, giving up. “Fine. But don’t you dare complain about a hangover tomorrow, _Little brother._ ”

Satisfied, Iceland leaned over the cart and handed the bottle to Denmark, who took it, grinning at him, and set it down next to the vodka that Finland had already given him. “Way to go, Icey!”

Iceland ignored him, but there was a small, triumphant smile on his face when he stood up.

They gathered the rest of the snacks, as well as a few items for breakfast (and hangover cures, which would surely be needed in the morning, despite the youngest Nordic’s protests that he could handle his liquor perfectly well).

They were served by a bored, tired-looking cashier, who took one look at the full-grown Dane sitting in the cart and decided with a roll of their eyes that it was far too late and they were paid far too little to bother with it. Norway paid, with the promise that Denmark would reimburse him later, and they set off for the car.

The drive back was short, yet the warmth of the car was still enough to make Iceland and Finland fall asleep, leaning against each other. Once they were parked, Sweden shook them both awake gently, and they all went inside.

After spreading everything out on the table and putting away the items for breakfast, they all retreated to the lounge again, collapsing on the sofas. They all sat in companionable silence for a while.

“So, are we going to drink or not?” Denmark asked.

Norway glanced at him. “It is one o’clock in the morning, stupid Dane. What do you think?”

“Yes?” he said hopefully.

He looked at the others. Sweden and Finland had resumed their previous positions and were leaning together on the sofa, eyes closed. Iceland had seated himself in the armchair, curled up like a cat. He was obviously trying to stay awake, but his eyes were drooping closed. Even as they watched, he slumped down, his eyes now closed, breaths soft and even.

Denmark smiled. “I guess that’s a no then,” he laughed softly.

“And after all that bluster. He’s still just my little brother.” Norway walked over to the teen nation. Picking up a blanket, he drew it over his brother, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gently, he swept away the silver locks from his eyes, then stood up. He turned to face Denmark.

“Well?” he asked.

Denmark tilted his head curiously. “What?” he said, confused. Norway shook his head, amused.

“Are you coming, or not?”

He walked out of the room, a hand held out behind him invitingly.

Denmark grinned. Jumping up, careful not to wake the others, he ran across the room and took the Norwegian’s hand. They went upstairs, coming back down with armfuls of pillows and blankets.

They roused the others, waking just enough to spread everything out on the floor, then settled down. As usual, Sweden and Finland slept together, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Norway make sure Iceland was comfortable, only stopping when his brother slapped his hand away in annoyance, half-asleep. Norway simply quirked a smile and lay down beside him, grabbing the Dane and pulling him down next to him.

They spent the rest of the night like that, all huddled together like they had many centuries ago. The snacks lay forgotten on the table, waiting for another day. There would be many more nights like this, after all.


End file.
